


Megarats

by Sovietlollipop



Category: Mega Babies (Cartoon), Powerpuff Girls, Rugrats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovietlollipop/pseuds/Sovietlollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This Story Is Currently On Hold)After an attempt to save the city goes horribly wrong, the Mega Babies end up being driven away to a small Californian town where they meet some other kids known as the Rugrats. In addition to that, some other super-heroes known as the Power Puff Girls, come to help rehabilitate the Mega Babies as well as train them to be more skilled heroes. But when an angry Senator, who the Mega trio unwittingly caused embarrassment which  threatened to ruin her chance at a coming election, begins plotting to destroy them at any cost, things start to get very sour. And to make things worse, World War III is looming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Megarats! A Mega Babies and Rugrats crossover Part One

Disclaimer, Mega Babies, Rugrats and any other copyrighted shows or whatever that I don’t own obviously belong to their original owners. No infringement is intended. 

Notes: First of all, a message to both those who love and to those who despise Mega Babies. To those who love it please note that although I do love the show to, that doesn’t mean that I’m blind to its faults; I actually agree with most of the fair constructive criticisms of it. And to those who despise it, I respect your opinions, however, that does not mean that I have to share them. You hating it with a passion (and you have every right to do so) is not going to make me feel bad or apologize for loving it. Ultimately, lovers and haters of Mega Babies, all I ask is for you to respect my opinions on the show. 

Next, although I’ve seen several episodes of Mega Babies online (enough to get a fairly good idea of how its universe works) I’m aware that I don’t know everything about the show. Part of that is because several episodes aren’t available as well as there not being much actual information about the show other than the basics (who made it, when and where it aired, etc.). For these reasons and others, I have decided to stray away from cannon for the purpose of this story. However if there are any would be hardcore Mega Babies fans reading this who have good additional information on the show that can’t easily be found online and would potently help with the story then feel free to let me know. If I choose to use whatever it is then I’ll be sure to credit you for it in the chapter(s) it’s used or mentioned in. Also, it would be pretty cool to know more about the show. 

 

Now for the actual story

 

“Hello, welcome to Zappy Burgers” said the speaker in the drive through, “may I take your order.” 

“Now, what would you little darlings like” Nurse Lazlo asked the three babies in the back of her SUV. 

“I want a double cheeseburger and a large soda” said Derrick Tremblay, the middle child of the three young kids.

“Okay and how about you, Bucky” Lazlo asked the youngest of the babies. 

“I wants a hamburgers with lots and lots of pickles and apple juice” replied Buck Ball.

“Okay, and how about you Meg” asked the nurse. 

“I want a triple cheeseburger with a large curly fry and chocolate milk” replied Meg Linetsky, the oldest as well as the only girl of the young trio. 

“Okay” said Nurse Lazlo before ordering everything over the speaker. Once they received their order they continued their journey to the outskirts of New York City. 

“I can’t waits until we gets to see the new robo-doggy” said Buck over a mouthful. 

“I wanna play with it all day long!” shouted Derrick with joy. 

“But remember, guys, the robo-doggy is supposed to help us” said Meg. 

Soon they arrived at their destination, the Suprema Inc. Laboratory which was a huge, windowless gray building just outside NYC. Lazlo parked her red SUV in the huge lot and shut off her engine.

“Are you darlings ready” asked Lazlo in her heavy German accent. 

The three babies giggled in excitement as they unbuckled and hopped out of their seats. Everyone then got out of the car and walked up to the building’s entrance. Once inside they approached the reception desk. 

“Excuse me” Lazlo asked the receptionist. 

The receptionist turned his attention away from his computer and towards the older woman, wearing a white jacket, in front of him. 

“Can I help you, maim” asked the receptionist.

“We’re weady to plays with the new robo-doggy!” shouted Buck with joy. 

The receptionist looked down at the one year old boy, with blue skin and a dark blue tuff on his head, jumping up and down with excitement.

“We are here to see the proto type Bullet Robotic Super Duty Dog” said Lazlo over a chuckle.

“Ah, are these the Mega Babies” asked the receptionist. 

“That’s us” said Meg. 

“The most powerful babies in the universe” added Derrick. 

The receptionist looked at the little girl, with violet skin and green hair pulled into two pigtails and the other little boy with bright yellow skin who was mostly bald.

“Of course, right this way” said the receptionist as he gestured for Lazlo and the Mega Babies follow him. 

The “Mega Babies,” also known as the “Atomic Babies,” weren’t just any ordinary babies. What makes them so special though? Well Meg, Derrick and Buck are amongst the very few children in the World who possessed incredible superpowers. Such powers included super strength, great endurance, hyper reflexes and (rather unusually) exaggerated “bodily functions.” Among their other advantages were their abilities to talk to adults as well as other babies, being able to eat solid foods as well as eat far more than normal and being able to read and solve problems. 

Soon everyone was in the main robotic lab-room where Lazlo was introduced to several people.

“Madam, Lazlo, I’d like to introduce you to Doctor Chris Yvon, the inventor of Bullet.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, Doctor Yvon” said Lazlo shaking the Doctor’s hand. 

“The honor is mine” said Dr. Yvon.

“And this” said the receptionist, “is General Steve Engle.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, General” said Lazlo. 

“The same to you” said the General with a smile. 

“And over here we have Professor Utonium” continued the receptionist. 

“And it’s definitely an honor to meet you” said Lazlo. 

“And the same with you” said Utonium with a smile. The Professor, like Lazlo, was also the legal guardian of three child heroes, known as the Power Puff Girls, in a city known as Townsvile. 

“And finally” said the receptionist, “we have Senator and Presidential candidate, Nattily Vern.” 

“Nice to meet you, Senator” said Lazlo shaking Vern’s hand. 

“Yes” said Nattily. 

“Oh, and these are Meg, Derrick and Bucky” said Lazlo. 

After everyone was introduced, Dr. Yvon led the people to the proto type robo-dog. 

“Everyone” said Dr. Yvon, “say hello to Bullet, the Super Duty Robotic Dog or BSDRD, brought to you by the Suprema Corporation.”

“Wow” said all the Mega Babies in unison. 

“So what do you guys think” asked Yvon.

“It looks awesome” said Derrick.

“How dose Bullet work” asked Meg. 

“Well it’s designed to help you babies out when defending New York” said Yvon. “It’s protected by super armor and has the ability to detect potential danger.”

“Can we try it out” asked Meg. 

“Of course you can” said Yvon. He walked over and switched on the BSDRD. “Bullet” gave a robotic bark and walked up to the Mega Babies. 

“Wow” said Derrick. 

“Let’s teach him twicks” said Buck. 

“Okay, rollover” Meg ordered Bullet to which the robo-dog obeyed.

As the Mega Babies were playing with Bullet the adults were talking. 

“Aren’t they adorable” asked Lazlo. 

“They sure are” said Professor Utonium. 

“And just think” said Dr. Yvon, “with the BSDRD the Atomic Babies will have a glide to help them with…” 

“OH NO!!!” shouted the Mega Babies. 

The adults turned around to see Bullet running out of the robotic lab.

“What’s going on!” asked Lazlo.

“We don’t know!” said Meg, “but Bullet just took off!”

The grownups and Mega Babies all ran after the robo-dog which was wreaking havoc in the Suprema Lab headquarters. Everyone tried to stop it but it was of no use. 

“It’s getting away!” shouted Meg as Bullet rocketed out of the Suprema Laboratory. 

“Oh, no!” shouted Yvon, “You all know what this means right? If the BSDRD is malfunctioning then it could inflict incredible damage on the city! My bosses are gonna kill me!” 

“What the heck were you babies doing!” snapped Senator Vern at the Mega Babies. 

“We weren’t doing anything” protested Meg, “we were just teaching it tricks when it ran off.”

“Well I hope you three can stop it!” snapped back Vern. 

“Don’t worry” said Meg, “the Mega Babies will save the day.” 

“I sure hope so!” scowled Vern. 

“Come on, darlings” said Lazlo, “into the SUV.” 

The Mega trio jumped into their car. 

“I’ll call military backup” said General Engle before doing just that. 

Lazlo started her engine and sped off towards the New York metropoles. Vern, Yvon and Utonium all got into their cars and followed. 

Soon everyone was in the city, where the damage done by Bullet was clearly visible. Windows were smashed, cars were burning and people were panicking.

“Look” said Meg, pointing out the window.

The others looked and saw Bullet climbing up the Empire State Building. 

“Why is it always the Empire State Building” mumbled Lazlo to herself. 

“We’ve got to stop him!” shouted Derrick. 

Lazlo stopped her SUV and the Mega Babies hopped out. They then ran up to an overturned car and jumped on top of it. 

“Don’t worry, New York!” shouted Meg boldly, “the Mega Babies are here to save the day!”

Several people turned and looked at the trio of kids. 

“Mega Babies” asked one of the bystanders. 

“That’s right!” said Meg, “the Mega…!” 

*PBRRRUUURRR!*

Meg farted unexpectedly and everything went awkwardly silent.

“Um, he he he, whops” went Meg blushing red with embarrassment, “um, I guess that chocolate milk didn’t agree with me. He he he… Um, into the Empire State Building, babies!”

With that, Meg and the others darted for the entrance the building. But as they were just about to enter, a woman with her dog came walking out in their direction. 

“Wow, a real doggy” said Buck. 

“You guys leave them alone because we got a job to” said Meg. 

“Yeah, plus I’m allergic to… ah, ah, AH! CHHEEEEWW!!!” Derrick sneezed, sending mucus all over the woman and her dog.

“AHHHHHH!!!!” screamed the woman as she felt the warm slimy substance splatter on her face. Her dog barked viciously at Derrick.

“Wops!” went Derrick, “s-s-ah, AH CHEW!!! Um, sorry maim.”

“Who are you little demons?!” shouted the woman. 

“Demons? I said I was sorry, I’m allergic to real dogs” said Derrick. 

“Come on guys!” shouted Meg. 

The Mega Babies ran into the building. 

“We’ve got to find a way up” said Derrick. 

“Quick babies, to the elevators!” said Meg.

The trio ran towards the main elevators, accidentally bumping into and knocking down a couple of people. 

“Ow!” 

“Hey!” 

“Sorry!” said Meg before turning to Buck, “Bucky, hit the elevator button!”

Buck jumped up and pounded the button with his fist but was unaware of his own strength at that moment. He unwittingly smashed the panel.

“Bucky!” shouted both Meg and Derrick in unison. 

“Ops, sorry” went the blue infant, bashfully. 

Just then the elevator door next to the one where the trio was standing by opened. Several people came running out in a panic, likely because of Bullet. 

“Quick, into that elevator” ordered Meg.

The babies ran into the elevator and Derrick hit one of the buttons. The doors closed and the device began heading up to the top floors.

Meanwhile, back outside of the Empire State Building, Lazlo, Utonium, Yvon and Vern were all looking up at Bullet, now almost at the top.

“Boy I really wish my girls were here” said Utonium, “but I didn’t want them missing out on school so I had them stay with a baby sitter.” 

“Don’t worry; Professor” said Lazlo, “my little Mega Babies are more than capable to finish their job.”

At that moment an Army Jeep, carrying General Engle, pulled up. A number of other military vehicles rolled into the streets of the area as well. Several Army helicopters also arrived and began flying over and began circling the Empire State Building. 

“Nobody panic!” shouted the General through a microphone. “We are trying to assist the situation!”

Meanwhile back inside the building, the Mega Babies had now reached the highest floor. 

“Come on babies!” ordered Meg. 

The trio ran out of the elevator and then outside onto the tourist area on the building’s roof. 

“Look!” shouted Derrick as he pointed upwards. 

Meg and Buck both looked up and saw Bullet climbing up the radio tower. 

“Bullet!” demanded the Meg, “you get down here right this instant!” 

Bullet gave a mechanical bark, hopped down and approached the Mega Babies. 

“Wow, that was easy” said Derrick. Apparently too soon because at that moment a small door on Bullet’s back opened and a large mechanical arm came out and grabbed the young yellow boy. 

“AHHHHH!!!” screamed Derrick. 

“Derrick!” shouted Meg and Buck. The two tried to help pry their friend but just as they were doing so, Bullet did something new once again. Two more small doors opened on its back and small rockets now came out. 

“Oh, no!” shouted the trio together as Bullet literally rocketed off the building with them. On the ground everyone just watched in horror as the BSDRD flew off with the babies. 

“My darlings!” shouted Lazlo. 

Bullet flew right into an office skyscraper, smashing through its windows as the Mega trio held on. The people inside the building immediately broke into a crazed panic as the robo-dog smashed through office walls, sending debris and rubbish all over the place. After about a second it smashed out the other end. Much of the rubbish fell to the ground causing some minor injuries on the bystanders. 

“We got to do something!” shouted Meg. 

Bullet then changed direction and speed towards Central Park. As it did so a door opened on its belly now revealing a small missile pod. 

“BULLET, NO!!!” screamed Meg. 

The robo-dog fired its missiles at the park below. Luckily they didn’t hit any people directly however, they did hit everything else sending debris everywhere. 

“BAD DOG!!! BAD DOG!!! BAD DOG!!!” screamed Meg as she tried to find a way to control Bullet. 

The robo-dog then turned its attention to a school and rocketed over. Seeing that Bullet might try to destroy the school, Meg grabbed its neck and managed to shift it in another direction. They flew back to the Empire State Building and began circling it at high speeds. Panicked by this Meg, with much of her strength, literally tore the head off Bullet. The robo-dog’s rocket engines sputtered to a stop and then it came falling down. The machine crashed onto one of the military vehicles with the babies uninjured however they were incredibly dizzy. 

“My Darlings!” shouted Lazlo as she, Utonium, Yvon, the General and Vern ran over.

“Uhhhhuuulllg” went the Mega Babies as Lazlo picked them up. 

“Are you alright?” asked the Nurse. 

“Ohhhh, I don’t know, nursey” said Meg, “I Oummf!” 

“What’s going…?” asked Vern walking up to Lazlo but at that moment, Meg, Derrick and Buck all threw up and spewed vomit all over the Senator.

 

Vern stood there in shock for a second before she fainted… 

 

News Anchor’s Voice

“And now for the coverage of today’s amazing story. As we know, chaos erupted today as the trio of super toddlers known as the Mega Babies caused enormous damage to our city as they futilely attempted to stop a Suprema Inc. product known at a Bullet Super Duty Robotic Dog. The dog was supposed to be a companion of the Mega Babies but somehow it managed to malfunction. But rather the being able to properly fix the problem like normal super-heroes, the Mega trio apparently only made things worse. We now go to one of the victims of the tragedy today.” 

Cut to the Woman and her Dog 

“It was horrible, I was just walking outside the Empire State Building when suddenly I see these grotesque babies! Then one of them sneezed and blew snot right into my face. I found out later that those Mega” *BLEEP* “that managed to ruin our city!”

Back to the Anchor 

“There you have it. Now some are saying that it isn’t the Mega Babies’ fault but rather they blame both Suprema Inc. and Senator Nattily Vern for funding the BSDRD project. However many are still repulsed be what the Mega trio are and are questioning whether or not they want three messy babies to guard their beloved city, especially if said babies cause more harm than heroism. 

“In other news, international tensions continue to grow as the war between the Soviet Union and China…”

Nurse Lazlo shut off the TV. 

“It’s time for bed, darlings” said the nurse.

The Mega Babies all just looked up at their guardian glumly and nodded. 

“Nurse Lazlo” asked Meg, “dose everyone in the city hate us because of what happened today?”

Lazlo felt put on the spot. “No” she said, “Of course not.” 

“People sure looked angry at us when we got back on the ground” said Derrick. 

“Now little ones, you tried your best and that’s all that matters” said Lazlo, trying to sound reassuring. 

The Mega Babies glumly nodded again and walked off to their room. Lazlo followed and helped them in bed. Afterwards she left feeling very guilty and whishing that that stupid robo-dog had never malfunctioned or that she had never taken her kids there. 

As the Mega trio fell asleep, Meg just laid there in her little bed thinking to herself. "I’m a failure" she thought, "I’m supposed to be the leader of the Mega Babies, and I’m two years old. I’m supposed to be the one who makes the decisions to save the day but I failed. I always fail. I can’t even protect my best friends. What’s gonna happen the next time there’s an emergency? No one’s gonna wanna call the stupid Mega Babies." 

Meg rolled onto her back and sighed. "I didn’t mean to break that building or those trees or that school. I tried my best to stop that stupid robo-dog. But bad stuff happened anyway and it’s my fault." 

The green haired girl just laid there for several minutes before finally falling asleep.

End of Part One 

Notes:

The events with the robo-dog, Bullet were inspired by the (infamous?) Mega Babies episode, Poop Doggy Dog. 

In regards of character names. The Mega Babies don’t, as far as I know, have last names in the original series. Because of this I decided to give them last names of their own.   
Meg’s last name, Linetsky, is homage to her voice actress, Jaclyn Linetsky, who sadly died in 2003. Derrick’s last name, Tremblay, is homage to the Tremblay brothers who created Mega Babies. And Buck’s Last name, Ball, is based off Sonja Ball, Buck’s original voice actress. Also, Dr. Chris Yvon’s name was inspired by the first names of the Tremblay brothers, Christian and Yvon. 

Also, Professor Utonium from the Power Puff Girls made an obvious appearance in this chapter. There is a good opportunity that the Power Puff trio might even make an appearance themselves later on in this story so stay tuned! 

And don’t worry, the Rugrats will be appearing soon as well. 

Oh and you might have noticed that the Soviet Union still exists in this universe and is at war with China. I wonder where that’s gonna lead.


	2. Chapter 2

Megarats Part Two

Disclaimer, Mega Babies, Rugrats and any other copyrighted characters you recognize belong to their original owners. No infringement is intended. Peter Belongs to TCKing12 and Sherry Berry, I believe belongs to Celrock (both of fanfiction.net). 

It was early in the morning at the Lost Soul Orphanage as Nurse Lazlo was making Meg, Derrick and Buck their breakfast. As she was cooking the two Mega Babies boys were talking. 

“I hopes we gets waffles for bweakfast” said Buck Ball.

“Who cares about waffles” said Derrick Tremblay, “I want breakfast burritos.”

“Are you Darlings hungry” Lazlo asked the Mega Trio. 

“Yep” said Buck. 

“Are we having breakfast burritos” asked Derrick.

“I’m afraid not” said Lazlo, “but we are having waffles.”

“Yay, Waffles!” shouted Buck in joy as Derrick scowled.

“How come we always have to have what Bucky wants!” griped Derrick. 

“Oh Derrick” said Lazlo, “We had burritos the other morning.”

“Girrr” went Derrick as he slumped in his seat. 

Meanwhile, Meg Linetsky was being unusually quiet that morning. Usually she was the one talking too everyone but today she didn’t fill like talking to anyone, especially after yesterday’s ordeal. Between Bullet malfunctioning and the damage done to the city she was feeling completely worn out. 

“Meg, are you feeling okay” asked Buck.

“Huh” asked Meg.

“You wook sad” said Buck. 

“I’m fine” replied Meg, “I’m just tired.”

“Are you sure” asked the blue little boy.

“Yes, I’m sure” grumbled Meg.

“Okay, Meg” said Buck.

Soon breakfast was ready and Lazlo was giving the Mega Trio their waffles. As she did so she noticed Meg now. 

“Are you alright, Meg” asked Lazlo.

“Yes, I’m fine” grumbled Meg, tired of people asking her that question.

“Are you sure” asked the Nurse. 

“I said I’m fine!” snapped Meg. 

“I’m just making sure” said Lazlo as she set the plate of waffles by the girl in green pigtails. 

Soon the trio had all scarfed down their breakfast and the Nurse was now taking them to the store to do grocery shopping. As they were driving, Lazlo turned on the radio.

“...damage done by the Mega Babies appears far worse than emergency services expected as hundreds of bystanders were injured…”

Lazlo shut off the radio quickly.

“Um, I don’t think there’s anything good on the air this morning” said the Nurse hoping that the Mega Trio didn’t pay attention to the news. 

However, as Lazlo turned around to see the Mega Babies, their faces were all blank. 

“Um, how about some Sherry Berry” asked the Nurse.

“Yay, Sherry Berry!” shouted Buck in joy. 

Lazlo put the Sherry Barry Greatest Hits into the SUV’s CD player and turned on the music. As the soothing sound of Sherry Berry’s voice filled the car Buck began to sing along. Soon Derrick started singing along a well. Meg however, just listened as she stared out of the car window.

Come on Meg the green haired girl thought to herself, what happened yesterday couldn’t be that bad.

As Meg thought, the SUV passed several people with picket signs in a protest of some sort. 

Soon they had arrived at the store but once the Mega Babies were out of the car they could hear what the protesters were saying.

“No more damage, no more grossout, Mega Babies off our streets! No more damage, no more grossout, Mega Babies off our streets! No more damage, no more grossout…!”

“Are they talking about us” asked Derrick angrily.

“Hey!” barked Meg at the crowd, “what’s going on!?” 

“Hey it’s those Mega Atrocities!” shouted one of the protesters as they pointed at the trio. 

The crowd turned their attention to the Mega Babies and chanted “Mega Babies, off our streets! Mega Babies, off our streets! Mega Babies, off our…!”

As the crowd chanted Buck started to cry.

“Th-thay h-hate us!” sobbed Buck.

“Hey!” shouted Meg at the protesters again, “you just made my friend cry!”

“We drink Mega Baby tears!” shouted one of the protesters.

“Mega Tears!” chanted the crowd now, “Mega Tears! Mega Tears! Mega Tears! Mega…!”

Meg got extremely angry now, so much so that she wished she could poot out a Mega Fart right in the crowd. 

“Um, come on now, Darlings, into the store, quickly now” said Lazlo trying to get her children out of that situation. 

The Nurse led the Mega Trio into the store where they were presumably safe. However, as Lazlo was getting a cart she noticed that several people in the store were staring at her and her babies in anger and disgust. Lazlo tried to ignore the people around her and get her shopping done.

Lazlo walked into the Mexican aisle and looked at the various cans of beans.

“Okay, Meg” said Lazlo, “What kind of beans should we get for our dinners this week.”

“Let’s get black beans” said Meg as a couple of other women came into the aisle.

“The last thing that girl needs is Mexican” mumbled one of the women.

“Hey, I heard that!” barked Meg.

“How rude!” snapped Lazlo at the women.

Soon Lazlo and the trio went down another aisle where the condiments were. 

“Look, Bucky” said the Nurse, “the pickles are on sale.”

“I love pickles” said Buck now starting to feel better from earlier. 

“Ew!” said a teenager who had just entered the same aisle, “who the heck likes to eat pickles.”

Buck started to get tears in his eyes again. 

“You need to learn some manners, young man” Lazlo scolded at the teen.

“Whatever, Granny” went the adolescent.

Lazlo shook her head and put two big jars of pickles into the cart for Buck. Soon they had finished getting everything that they needed and went to the check-out aisle to pay for their stuff. The Mega Babies helped their Nurse put the groceries onto the counter. As they were doing so the cashier noticed Derrick picking his nose. 

“Ew!” shouted the young woman, “I’m not touching anything that that snot demon touched! Learn to use a tissue young man!” 

“Hey!” snapped Derrick.

“That dose it!” snapped Lazlo, “I have had it with every ones attitude today! What is your problem young lady!” 

“My problem!” said the cashier, “I’ll tell you my problem! Your little ‘Darlings’ here injured my mother when she was in her office at work!”

“We didn’t mean to hurt anyone!” shouted Meg, “we were only trying to stop that robo-doggie!”

“Meg calm down” said Lazlo. 

“Little girl” snapped the cashier, “our city needs real super-heroes, not Mega Babies!”

“No, our city needs real cashiers who ring up our stuff!” barked Lazlo. 

“Maybe we need real nannies” scowled the cashier as she rang up Lazlo’s items before bagging them up. 

“Have a nice day!” said the cashier through her teeth as Lazlo grabbed her grocery bags and stormed out of the store with the trio. 

“And I will definitely not be shopping here again any time soon!” barked Lazlo to the cashier. 

The Nurse and the Mega Trio walked out to the parking lot as the protesters were still chanting awful stuff. 

“We hate, Mega Babies!” chanted the crowd, “We hate, Mega Babies! We hate, Mega Babies! And we hate Lazlo to!” 

Meg lost her temper.

“Well if you hate us then that means I can do this!” shouted Meg as she turned around and bent over so her bottom was facing the crowd. She then ripped a huge poot in their direction as they screamed in disgust. 

*PBBRRRUUURRR!!!*

“EW!”

“BLAAA!” 

“OH THAT’S AWFUL!”

“Serves you right!” shouted Meg.

“You need to keep your babies on leashes, Lazlo!” shouted someone from the crowd.

“Come on Meg” said Lazlo, “let’s go.”

Meg sighed and obeyed her Nurse as she hopped into the red SUV. 

Later on towards the evening, the Mega Trio was finishing up their dinner. Meg was still really angry about the day. 

“Hey, Nurse Lazlo” asked Buck, “Can I have the last taco?”

“Hey!” barked Derrick, “I wanted the last one!”

“But I asked fist” said Buck. 

“I don’t care!” snapped Derrick, “You had what you wanted for breakfast this morning and now it’s my turn! I want the last taco!” 

“Now you little Darlings, stop fighting this instant” scolded Lazlo. 

At that moment both the Mega boys pounced onto the table to grab the last taco. But when they both grabbed it, its contents flew in the direction of Meg and splattered on her shirt. 

“DERRICK!!! BUCKY!!!” screamed Meg at the top of her lungs, “CUT IT OUT!!!”

The green haired girl jumped out of her highchair, flexed her Mega Muscles and slammed her fists on the floor causing a mini earthquake. 

“Meg!” gasped Lazlo. 

Meg just stormed out of the dining room and into the living room. Once there she hopped onto the sofa and grabbed the TV remote. She turned on the television where the news was showing. 

“… Mega Babies were spotted today” said the anchor on TV, “at a local super market causing more trouble.”

The scene cut to an aerial view of when Meg farted at the protesters. It then cut back to the anchor.

“The oldest of the Mega Babies, named Meg Linetsky, was spotted fluctuating at peaceful protesters speaking of their concerns about what kind of impact the Mega Babies trio are having on society.” 

Cut again, now to people from the protest being interviewed by the press. 

“I am so sick and tired of those Mega Atrocities!” shouted person from the crowd earlier, “they are the most vile, disgusting and repulsive creatures I’ve ever see!”

“I don’t even know what kind of mental illness it could take to make anyone think that the Mega whatevers protecting New York was a good idea!” shouted another protester.   
Cut back to the anchor. 

“There you have it. We now have with us Senator Nattily Vern from yesterday’s BSDRD incident.” 

A screen from behind the anchor showed an image of Senator Vern, an ordinary looking woman with chin length brown hair and glasses live on air. 

“Thank you Mister Harper” said the Senator.

“Madame Senator, I’m aware you were present yesterday at Suprema Inc.’s headquarters when the BSDRD malfunctioned. You have stated that it is all the Mega Babies’ fault however, some in the government say that you are to blame just as much as the Megas. Do you have any rebuttal or any comments on these claims?”

“Yes, I must in fact state that I do have a rebuttal for the claims made against me. Now I was indeed there at the Suprema Lab and yes I have openly helped to fund and donate money to them. The reason is because they are the only major corporation we have in America that is capable of making new military tech. And since both Ultra Corp. and Mega Corp. have collapsed this summer, we need to support Suprema. We in the United States have been facing the biggest crises over the last few years. From some guy named Peter Albany getting the southern states to succeed with him as their king to the U.S.S.R. emerging as the new World Power, we need new technologies!

“And I need to make this clear, I had absolutely nothing to do with the BSDRD malfunctioning! I was conversing with Doctor Chris Yvon, the head scientist of Suprema Labs, General Engle, who was present, Professor Utonium, from Townsvile and the Megas’ guardian, Miss Lazlo. As we were talking those Mega Atrocities somehow caused the BSDRD to go haywire and begin terrorizing the lab! 

“Me and the others I’ve mentioned, headed to the heart of New York City to witness the Mega Babies try to stop the BSDRD with no success what so ever! In fact I will firmly say that they only made things worse from the beginning! I mean to have them going around town, terrorizing animals, I say that thinking of that woman with her dog, and not giving any regards for the people around them! 

“Senator, if you don’t mind me asking, what is you honest opinion of the Mega Atro- uh, Babies in a nut shell?”

“My honest opinion” said Vern, “I wish someone would have aborted those monsters so we would never have had to deal with them!” 

Meg shut of the TV and just sat in silence. At that moment Nurse Lazlo walked in. 

“Meg, I have some cookies for you” said Lazlo. 

“I’m not hungry” said Meg. 

“Not hungry, but you love desserts” said Lazlo. 

“Nursey” asked Meg. 

“Yes Meg” replied Lazlo. 

“What dose aborted mean?”

“It means to remove something or end something” said Lazlo, “why do you ask?”

“Oh, it’s nothing” said Meg glumly. 

Later that night as Derrick was asleep in his small bed he awoke to the sound of someone sobbing softly. The bald headed boy sat up and looked in the direction of Meg’s bed and saw that his friend was crying. 

“Meg” asked Derrick, “why are you crying?”

“I-it’s all m-my fault” sobbed Meg. 

“What” said Buck now sitting up in his own bed. 

“All your fault” asked Derrick, “what’s all your fault?”

“Everyone in the city hates us and it’s my fault!” shouted Meg over tears.

“Meg, it’s not your fault” said Derrick, “It was Bullet’s fault.”

“Derrick you don’t understand” snapped Meg, “everyone blames us because we couldn’t save the City!”

“Well what were we supposed to do” asked Buck, hopping onto Derrick’s bed. 

“You guys we can’t stay in New York right now” said Meg. 

“Huh” went both Buck and Derrick. 

“You guys, we need to find a new city to be in” said Meg, “until we can learn to make things better.”

“But how are we gonna get Nursey to move us” asked Derrick. 

“We don’t, we have to run away” said Meg. 

“Run away!” gasped Buck and Derrick. 

“It’s the only way guys” said Meg, “today I heard the Senator Lady say we should have been aborted. Nursey says aborted means to remove or end something. You guys we need to move out of New York and find a new home.” 

“But, Meg” said Buck on the verge of tears, “what about Nursey?”

“I know” said Meg, “But people are really mad at Nursey to because of us. Remember that those mean people from the store today? If we’re gone then people won’t be mean to Nursey anymore.” 

Buck looked down; he knew that Meg was right. 

“Can we at least say goodbye to Nursey before we leave” asked the blue one year old.

“If we tell her then she’ll stop us” said Derrick, “and besides she’s asleep.”

“We’ll leave a goodbye note for her” said Meg sadly. 

“Okay” replied Buck glumly. 

The Mega Babies then packed several items in their small back packs and Meg wrote the goodbye note that the trio all signed. Afterwards, they all tip toed out of their room and walked up to Nurse Lazlo’s room where Meg slipped the note under her door. 

“Goodbye Nursey” Meg whispered over tears as she touched the door. 

Afterwards the trio walked down stairs and out of the Orphanage. It was a cold and breezy autumn night so they had dressed in warm cloths. 

“So where do we go now” asked Derrick. 

“To the Train Station” said Meg, “we’ll sneak on a train that will take us to a faraway place away from New York.”

And with that the Mega Babies found their way to the Train Station where they managed to sneak past the security and climb onboard a train. Little did the trio know however, that that train was inbound for a town all the way in California called Yucaipa?

End of Part Two

Acknowledgements: Special thanks to Celrock for giving me the idea for this chapter and helping me get out of my writer’s block.


	3. Chapter 3

Megarats Part Three  
Disclaimer, Mega Babies, Rugrats and any other copyrighted shows or whatever belongs to their original owners. No infringement is intended. Peter is owned by TCKing12, Rosie belongs to Nairobi-harper, Savannah, belongs to DemonAloisTrancy, Jesse belongs to Jesse Borrow Stories, and Zack belongs to Celrock (all of fanfiction.net). 

Nurse Lazlo awoke in her bed and yawned.

“What a good night sleep” said Lazlo as she removed the sliced cucumbers from her eyes. 

After doing her business and wiping the green stuff from her face, Lazlo went to check on the Mega Babies. However, when she arrived in their room, they weren’t there. 

“Huh” went Lazlo, scratching her head, “where did those little Darlings run off to?”

Lazlo then figured that they must be in the kitchen waiting for breakfast. Still though she thought to herself, they probably would’ve woken me up first if they were hungry.

The older nurse then headed to the kitchen. 

“Good morning, Darlings” said Lazlo as she was just about to enter the dining room. “Are you hun…?”

The Nurse realized that the Mega Trio wasn’t in the kitchen-dining room area ether. She scratched her head again. Where are they she thought? She then checked to see if they were in the living room but they weren’t there ether. 

Lazlo was starting to get very confused and a little worried. Are they playing a trick on me she thought? She checked the playroom, the bathroom, the laboratory, the yard and everywhere for the Mega Babies could be but found no one. Soon she went back into her room. 

“Alright, little ones” said Lazlo with irritation in her voice, “this game isn’t funny.”

The Nurse looked first, in her closet and then under her bed but found no super babies  
.   
“Where could they be” the Nurse asked herself before she turned around and saw a little piece of toilet-paper on the floor near her door. She got up and walked over to it and picked it up to read it. It read…

 

*Dear Nursey-

We are so sorry for everything that we have caused but we want to let you know that you don’t have to worry about us anymore. We have decided to run away to find a new purpose in order to make things right for once. And we hope to find our place in our new home, wherever that is. Please know that we did not run away because we are mad at you. We only want to do our duty as super-heroes. We will miss you very much though. 

Love Meg, Derrick and Bucky*

 

“Oh my goodness!” shouted Lazlo, “my Darlings have run off!”

 

Yucaipa, California, a few days later. 

 

“Pop, you brought that thing again?” scolded Didi Pickles at her father in-law, Lou Pickles. 

“Huh, what” said Lou, waking up from his sleep. 

“You brought that portable television to the park when we were supposed to have an outdoor day” scolded Didi again. 

“But I was only watching, uh, educational TV” said Lou. 

“Educational” asked Didi sarcastically as she gestured to the wrestling match on the screen. Lou quickly reached over changed the channel to the news.

“See” said Lou, “I was looking for the news. The news is educational, isn’t it?”

Didi just rolled her eyes and walked of.

“Can’t an old man watch any tele…?” Lou said before falling back to sleep. 

Meanwhile Tommy Pickles and Zack Wehrenberg were walking when they heard the news on Lou’s portable TV.

“…Search for the heroes, known as the Mega Babies continues as…”

“Mega Babies” asked Tommy.

“Huh” asked Zack. 

“Oh, the guy in the TV said Mega Babies” replied Tommy, “It reminded me about that game I used to play with my friends.”

“Oh, what was this game about” asked the blond little boy. 

“Well” went Tommy, “the game was called Mega Diapie Babies. We gots in-spidered (inspired) by the show Mega Hyper Heroes.”

“I love Mega Hyper Heroes” said Zack, “so how do you play?”

“Well” went Tommy, “me, Chuckie, Phil and Lil made up the game after Angelica took’ed our Mega Hyper Heroes toys. This was back when Angelica was still means. Anyway, we pretended that Angelica was a giant evil robot named Angelitron, who kid-lapped the Mega Hyper Heroes and we had to rescue them.

“I was Changing Baby and my powers were to be able to change into any kind of animal. Phil was Spitball Boy and his powers were to be able to spit several balls of spit likes a machine gun. Lil was Dotted Line Girl and her powers were being a dotted line that was hard to see. And Chuckie was Stinky and his powers were being able to smell so bad that he actually defeated Angelitron.” 

“Wow, that sounds like a really fun game” said Zack. 

“Hey, you wanna see if the guys wanna Mega Diapie Babies with us. 

“Sure” said Zack.

 

Meanwhile, at the Yucaipa Train Station…

 

Meg Linetsky was jolted awake as the train came to a stop. She lifted her head and looked at her two friends, Buck and Derrick, who were both asleep and snuggled up by her. She yawned and gently shook the other Mega Babies awake. 

“Derrick, Bucky” whispered Meg, “wake up.”

“Morning already” asked Derrick Tremblay as he woke up.

“Yeah” replied Meg “and the train stopped again.”

“Good morning” yawned Buck Ball as he awoke. 

“Ew!” went Derrick as he sniffed the air, “what’s that smell!?”

“Um, I thinks I haves doodies” said Buck.

“Not again” said both Meg and Derrick.

One obvious thing that the Mega Babies never took into consideration was the fact that they needed several diaper changes a day. All babies and young toddlers do of course but the Mega Trio pooped ten times as much as any ordinary youngsters. Lucky for them though the train car they were in happened to be stocked full of diapers and baby wipes meaning they had all that they needed as far as that went. Of course there was also the problem that the trio wasn’t potty trained. 

Meg was quick to solve the potty training problem though. Given that she was two years old, she was actually close to the age of using the toilet. In other words she learned quickly to change her own diaper. She also helped to teach Derrick and Buck with the former learning pretty quickly but the latter still not getting it. 

“Okay, Bucky” said Meg, “we’re gonna need to change your diapie. Derrick hand me a clean diapie.” 

“How come you always make me do everything” griped Derrick. 

“Just do it!” snapped Meg, “besides, I’m doing the dirty work here!” 

“Fine” grumbled Derrick as went and pulled a clean diaper out of a box nearby and grabbed a package of baby wipes. Once he did so he gave the items to Meg. 

“Thanks Derrick” said Meg before turning back to Buck. “Okay, Bucky” she said, “I need you to hold still.”

Buck giggled uncontrollably as Meg unstrapped his diaper. As the green haired girl began to wipe his bottom he began to laugh and kick about.

“Bucky, hold still!” snapped Meg. 

“Sorry” said Buck. 

Soon, Meg had the blue infant cleaned up and set his dirty diaper aside. 

“Okay, Bucky” said Meg, “hold still so I can get your new diapie on.”

Finley, Meg was finished and Buck was in a fresh Diaper. 

“Okay’ said Meg, “as you two know, the train has stopped again. I think this is where we should get off.”

“Are you sure, Meg” asked Derrick, “how do you know that this is the best place to get off?”

“We don’t” replied Meg, “but we have to take our chances.” 

“And besides” said Buck, “we’ve been on this twian for days and I’m getting bored.”

“Okay” said Derrick, “let’s get what we need and go then.”

The Mega Babies stocked up on several diapers and baby wipes before going into the car next to the one that they were in. This other car was stocked with food that the trio used for eating on their journey. Once they had what they needed they hopped off the train and scuttled about the station, avoiding being caught. 

Soon the Mega Trio was out of the train station and at the bus stop next to it. When a bus came and stopped to take on passengers, Meg, Derrick and Buck hopped on the bike holders on the front of the vehicle. The bus then drove off to midtown, Yucaipa.

 

Meanwhile, back at the park, Tommy and Zack were asking their friends if they wanted to play Mega Diaper Babies.

“So, do you guys wanna play” asked Tommy. 

“How do you plays” asked Jesse Borrow. 

“Well, we each imagine that we are super-heroes” said Tommy, “and we each get our own super powers.” 

“That sounds like fun” said Jesse, “and I think I knows what’s my powers are.”

“What” asked Tommy?

“I’ll haves super speed abilities!” shouted Jesse with joy. 

“You know what my powers are?” went Savannah Green, “I have the ability to fly!”

“And my powers” said Dil Pickles, “is to be able to talk to aliums!”

“My powers should be to have laser vision” said Kimi Finster. 

“How about yours, Susie” asked Zack.

“Hm” went Susie Carmichael, “I got it, my powers are the ability to heal other peoples’ wounds as well as my own.”

“Cool” went Zack. 

“I have a question though” asked Angelica Pickles, “do I have to be the bad guy this time?”

“No” said Tommy, “maybes you could pretend that Angelitron joins the good guys?”

At that moment Peter Albany, King of the Confederacy, who was currently visiting Yucaipa, walked up to the children with his iPhone. 

“Hey, Minis” said the King. 

“Hey, Peter” said Tommy, “What’s going on?”

“Rosie wants to talk to you” said Peter, “she’s on the phone.”

Peter held phone up to Tommy with a little, pink haired girl in the screen. 

“Hi, Tommy” said Rosie on the iScreen with a smile. 

“Hi, Rosie” said Tommy, “how are you doing?”

“I’m doing great” relied Rosie, “so what are you guys doing in Yucaipa?”

“We’re playing Mega Diapie Babies” said Tommy. 

“Mega Diapie Babies” asked Rosie, “what’s that?”

As Tommy was explaining to Rosie what the game was the bus from the train with the Mega Babies on the front, had arrived and stopped near the park. 

“Come on Babies” whispered Meg, “now’s our chance.”

The three Mega Babies all hopped off the front of the bus and darted towards some nearby bushes. Once hidden, Meg looked out the opposite side of the brush. They had landed in a huge, well-kept park. Several small children were playing on the various playground structures and adults were ether strolling down the many walks or sitting at tables talking. 

“This park looks like fun” whispered Buck. 

“And it looks like the perfect place to introduce ourselves” said Meg as she observed a group of small children around a young man wearing a gray suit… 

 

“That sounds like an awesome game” said Rosie on the phone screen. “Are you still excited about me coming to visit?”

“I’m more than excited I’m really, really excited!” shouted Tommy in joy. 

“Well, I have to go now, bye Tommy” said Rosie as she blew Tommy a kiss on the screen.

“Bye, Rosie” said Tommy as the screen went blank on Peter’s phone.

“Are you looking forward to Rosie’s visit next week” asked Peter. 

“Un, huh” replied Tommy as Peter’s phone rang. 

“Oh, I have to take this” said Peter, “have fun with your game.” 

The King then walked off to answer his phone. 

“Come on, guys” said Tommy, “let’s play!”

The park then transformed into an alien landscape and the Rugrats, Susie, Angelica and the rest turned into their super-hero characters. Tommy as Changing Baby transformed into a lion and proceeded to lead the gang. Savannah, as Sky Girl flew way up into the air and noticed something. 

“Hey Tom… I mean Changing Baby” called Savannah. 

“What is it, Sky Girl” asked Tommy. 

“I thinks I see some aliums way over there” said Savannah pointing. 

“Aliums, that’s where my powers lay” said Dil as Alien Boy.

“Okay” said Tommy, “Let’s go see what they need.” 

As the gangs of heroes were heading in the direction of the “aliens” they noticed something rancid smelling in the air. 

“Ew!” went Angelica as Angelitron, “Stinky, I’m the good guy now!”

“That’s not me, Angelitron” replied Chuckie as Stinky. 

“Well whatever it is, it reeks!” said the blond. 

 

Meanwhile…

“Uh, oh” went Meg. 

“What” asked both Buck and Derrick in unison.

“I think I have the… Oh!” *PBRRUUUUURRR!!!* “the poots.”

“Not the Poots?!” shouted Buck and Derrick. 

 

Meanwhile, back with the Rugrats…

“Ew!” went Jesse as Speed Baby, pinching his nose, “now I can smells it.”

“EWWWW!!!” shouted all the Rugrats, Susie, Angelica and the others as they caught the horrible smell. The alien landscape then turned back into the park. 

“Even I haves to admit that that’s awful” said Phil, “and I likes stinky stuff.”

Just then some strange kids walked out of some nearby bushes and approached the gang. They Rugrats and others have never seen any babies like these ones before. One of the mysterious kids was a young girl with violet skin and green hair tied in two pigtails. Another one was a boy with bright yellow skin and was mostly bald (similar to how Tommy looked when he was one” and had a mucus dripping from his nose. The last one was a boy with blue skin and a dark blue tuff on his head. 

“Hi” said the green haired girl….

 

End of Part Three

Notes: One quick thing I wanna mention (to those unaware) that I think I forgot to at the beginning of this story is that Megarats takes place in the Autumn following the events of my previous story, Angelica’s Adventure. If you noticed that Angelica is no longer a spoiled bully it’s because of that. Also in the original Rugrats episode “Mega Diaper Babies” they are referred to as that but in this story they use the term “Mega Diapie Babies” instead. That was done deliberately as to correspond with the canonical baby talk the Rugrats characters make in the later seasons of that show.


	4. Megarats Part Four

Megarats Part Four

Disclaimer, Mega Babies, Rugrats and any other copyrighted franchises belong to their original owners. No infringement is intended. Peter is owned by TCKing12, Savannah is owned by DemonAloisTrancy, Jesse is owned by Jesse Borrow Stories and Zack, Celeste belong to Celrock. Also Super Why belongs to PBS, thanks to Celrock for correcting me. 

The Rugrats, their friends, Angelica and Susie all stared at the new kids.

“Uh, hi” said Tommy, “I’m Tommy Pickles and this is my brother Dilly.”

“Hi, Tommy, hi Dilly” said the girl in green pigtails, “my names Meg, Meg Linetsky.” She gestured towards her adopted siblings, “these are my adopted brothers, Derrick Trembley and Bucky Ball.”

“Hello” said Buck waving, “Tommy Pickles Dilly Pickles, I like pickles, they’re so goods to eats.”

“Huh?” went Tommy, Dil and even Angelica all sounding a bit nervous.

“Oh, no, he means the food kind of pickles, not you guys” said Meg.

“Oh” went Tommy, Dil and Angelica in relief. 

“Nice to meets ya’ll” said Derrick. 

“Nice to meet you” said Susie, “I’m Susie Carmichael.”

“Nice to meet you, Susie” said the Mega Trio.

The others introduced themselves when Derrick caught sight of a very pretty blond girl in the crowd. 

“And what’s your name, beautiful” asked Derrick in an obviously flirtatious tone.

“Uh, I’m Angelica, Angelica C. Pickles” said the blond, a bit put off by this bright yellow infant’s enthusiasm.

Derrick then began to pick his nose, grossing out Angelica.

“Ewwww” mumbled the blond.

While that was going on, Kimi and Zack were introducing themselves to Meg.

“I’m Kimi Finster” said the young Asian girl, “and this is my special friend, Zack Wehrenberg, he’s the smartest baby in the whole wide world.”

Zack blushed red and smiled. “Well…” he said.

“Nice to meet you, Kimi and Zack” said Meg as Chuckie walked up.

“Hi” said Chuckie, “I’m Chuckie Finster, I’m Kimi’s brother.”

“Hi, Chuckie” said Meg. 

Meanwhile, Savannah, Jesse, Phil and Lil were introducing themselves to Buck.

“Hi Bucky” said the young African-American girl, “I’m Savannah Green and this is my friend, Jesse Borrow.

“Nice to meets you, Bucky” said Jesse. 

“Nice to meets you” said Buck.

“Hi, Bucky” said Lil, “I’m Lillian.”

“And I’m Philip” said Phil.

Once everyone was finished introducing themselves the Rugrats and the Mega Babies continued to converse as they headed towards the pot luck area. 

“So” Phil asked the Mega Trio, “do any of you know what that stinky smell was?”

“Ops” said Meg, bushing red under her violet skin, “heheheh, I guess you all caught a whiff of my poots.” 

“Ew” went all of the Rugrats except for Phil and Lil.

“Wow!” said Phil in amazement, “me and Lil could neber makes ours smell like that. How do you do it?”

“Oh, it’s a gift I have” said Meg with pride.

“So what were you guys playing” asked Derrick. 

“Oh” said Tommy, “we were playing Mega Diapie Babies.”

Meg, Derrick and Buck all started to giggle. 

“What’s so funny” asked Tommy. 

“Oh, nothing” said Meg, “it’s just we call ourselves, the Mega Babies.”

“Is that a game you guys play” asked Dil Pickles.

“No” said Meg, “Mega Babies is the name of our super-hero trio.”

There was then a pause. 

“Super-heroes, huh” said Angelica who was obviously skeptical, “Can you prove that?”

“If you’d like” replied Meg. 

“Okay then” said Angelica, “let’s see what you’ve got.”

At that moment Meg walked up to the blond and swept her up in a cradled position.

“Hey, what are you…!” shouted Angelica right before Meg tossed her high into the air.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” screamed Angelica as she flew up to the clouds.

The others all watched in shock.

“Wooooooooow” said all the Rugrats, their friends and Susie in unison. 

After several seconds, Angelica came falling back.

“AHHHHHHHHHH!!!” screamed Angelica as Meg jumped up and caught the distressed blond. 

The Rugrats and Susie all cheered as Meg landed back on the ground with Angelica cradled and trembling in her arms. 

“Wow!” said Dil, “you really are super babies!”

“Yep” said Derrick.

“Y-yeah” said Angelica as Meg set her down. 

Everyone was praising the Mega Trio as they all headed back to the Pot Luck area. 

“Can you show us some more” asked Savannah. 

“Well…” said Meg before pausing as they were approaching the area with the grownups. The violet little girl noticed the portable TV (the one Lou Pickles was sleeping in front of) had the news showing. 

“…What people are wondering is why the Mega Babies would have run away in the first place…?” said the news anchor. 

The Mega Babies all stood silent as the Rugrats, Susie, Angelica and their friends all watched the anchor on the television continue to speak.

“The Government is prepared to offer a huge reward to anyone who might be aware of the Mega Babies’ whereabouts” said the news anchor. 

“What a minute” said Tommy, “you guys are the…” he turned around to see that the Mega Trio had jumped into a bush nearby. 

“Huh” said Tommy as he looked at Zack who looked back at him in confusion. 

“Wait here, you guys” said Zack as he and Tommy walked up to the bush where the Mega Babies were hiding. The duo then entered the brush to find the Mega Trio all sitting there looking nervous. 

“You three are the Mega Babies that the news man was talking about, huh” asked Zack. 

The Mega Babies were just silent.

“Well” asked Tommy as Meg sighed.

“Okay, you caught us” said Meg.

“Why did you three runs away from your home city” asked Tommy. 

“Yeah, especially if the city needs you to protect it” asked Zack, “like my favoritest super-hero, Super Why?” 

“You don’t understand” said Derrick.

“Nobody wants us to protect our home city” said Meg. 

“But why” asked both Tommy and Zack. 

“Look” went Meg, “we’ve realized that whenever we try to help people we only make things worse.”

“Worse?"

“Yeah, we didn’t realize at first” said Derrick, “but every time we try to stop monsters and stuff we end up causing just as much damage to the city as any monster dose.”

“It’s like pwaying with you friends’ toys and accidentally bweaking them” said Buck. 

“Exactly” said Meg, “and the last time we tried to help people was when we tried to stop that stupid robo-doggy that ended up destroying half the city. Now everyone hates us and our Nursey.”

“Nursey?” asked Tommy.

“That’s Nurse Lazlo” said Meg, “she’s the one who always takes care of us.”

“Likes my Mommy and Daddy” asked Tommy.

“Or like my Aunty Celeste” asked Zack. 

“Uh, huh” said Buck.

“Nurse Lazlo was just as good to us as any mommy, daddy or aunty” said Derrick.

“So why did you guys run away from her then” asked Zack, “don’t you loves her?”

“Of course we do” replied Meg, “we didn’t run away because we were mad at her or even because she was mad at us. We ran away to make things right, to find our place and once we do we’ll return to Nursey.”

“But won’t Nursey Lazlo be sad that you’re gones” asked Tommy. 

“We know” said Derrick, “but if we’d stayed, peoples would have kept doing mean stuff to her.”

“Mean stuff” asked Tommy. 

“Yeah” said Meg, “people aren’t just mad at us, they’re also mad at Nursey. Look.”

Tommy and Zack both peeked out of the bushes and watched the TV as the anchor was interviewing a random bystander.

“…So, is there anything else you’d like to say?”

“Yes” said the bystander, “why doesn’t anyone bring up the fact that that the Mega Atrocities’ care giver is a retard with no brains! If you ask me she should be locked up for what happed to our city…!

Both Tommy and Zack gasped as they ducked back into the bushes.

“You see” said Meg, “everyone hates Nursey to. That’s why we need to make things right.”

“But what exactly do you have planned for to make things right” asked Zack. 

“That’s just it” said Derrick, “we don’t know exactly.”

“That’s why we ran away” said Meg, “we wanted to see if we could find a new place to be for a while to find our place.”

Just then, Tommy heard his Mommy calling his name.

“Tommy!” called Didi Pickles, “it’s almost dessert time!”

“Please don’t have your friends tell your mommies and daddies about us” begged Meg, “If you do, they’ll turn us in and people will hate us even more. Please.”

Tommy and Zack could here Didi coming close. They both thought about the situation. Surly it would be the “responsible” thing to have one of the older kids tell or at least that’s what a lot of people would say. But if they did then that means that their new friends, the Mega Babies could get into really big trouble. 

“Zack” asked Tommy. 

“Tommy” asked Zack.

The two small boys looked at each other and knew what they should do. 

“Okay” said Tommy, “we won’t tell.”

“Thank you Tommy, thank you Zack” said Meg. 

“Thwank yous” said Buck as he hugged both Tommy and Zack a little too tight.

“Uh, Bucky” said Zack, “you’re kinda crushing us.”

“Ops, sorry” said Buck as he released his new friends. 

“So what now” asked Derrick.

“Don’t worries” said Tommy, “we’ll come ups with a plans. Now stays here, we’ll brings you some desserts.”

“Okay, thanks” whispered Meg as Tommy and Zack stepped out of the bush and walked up to Didi. 

“Oh, there you are” said Didi, “it’s almost time for dessert.” 

As the Rugrats ate they also began discussing what to do with the Mega Babies with Zack as Tommy snuck the super trio some snacks. Once dessert was finished all of the grownups were preparing to leave the park.

While that was going on the Rugrats approached the Mega Babies to discuss their plan. 

“Okay” said Tommy, “here’s the plan. We think that it would be bestest if each of you took turns sleeping at each one of our houses so its would be easier for you to hide. But during the days when we goes places you can come along and we’ll help you find ways to be better super-heroes.”

“That sounds like a good idea” said Meg, “But who’s houses are we gonna stay at tonight?”

“Hey, maybe you can sleep over at mine and Chuckie’s house tonight?” suggested Kimi.

“That sounds like fun” said Meg.

“Hey, Derrick” asked Lil, “maybes you can stays at mine and Philip’s place tonight?”

“Really” asked Derrick.

“Yeah and me and Lillian can show you our bestest booger collection” suggested Phil. 

“Cool” said Derrick. 

“Hey. Bucky” asked Tommy, “wanna stay a mine and Dilly’s house tonight?”

“Uh, huh” replied Buck. 

Soon everyone was ready to go and each of the Mega Babies snuck in to the cars owned by the parents of each respected Rugrat who let them stay over. 

Over in Stu and Didi’s car Buck, who was hiding under the back seat accidentally belched loudly.

“BRUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!”

“Oh, Stu!” scolded Didi, “How rude.”

“Huh, that wasn’t me, Deed” said Stu, “’must have been the boys.”

Upon hearing this, Tommy, Dil and Buck chuckled quietly. 

Meanwhile, over in the Deville’s car, Derrick sneezed hard from under the seat he was hiding and blasted a huge booger onto the floor in between the two front seats. 

“Oh, cremini!” said Betty, “looks like the twins might have a cold.”

Meanwhile, in the Finster’s car…

*PBBRRRRRUUURRRP!!!*

Meg farted and sent a rancid stench all over the place.

“Oh!” *Hack! Hack!* coughed Chaz as he opened the window, “something definitely gave the kids gas.”

Both Chuckie and Kimi went redder then ever as Meg chuckled to herself. 

 

End of Part Four

 

Notes: I am so sorry that it took so long to get this story updated, things have been stressful for me lately. However, I’ve been doing much better and I’ve been wanting to get back to writing so I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
